


X Files: A Ghost Returns...

by JassyK12



Series: Spooky stories [3]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Mulder meets someone from his past. What do they want with him now?
Relationships: Agent Mulder/ The Lone Gunmen, Agent Mulder/ X, Agent Scully/Agent Mulder
Series: Spooky stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121565
Kudos: 1





	1. A late night meeting (takes place after Duane Barry episodes in season 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, X or the Lone Gunmen. The show and it’s characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Washington DC  
Sunday, 1am 

Mulder felt a shudder, like someone stepped on his grave as he looked down at the note in an FBI evidence bag he’d just been given. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he read the note over and over.  
It was definitely Duane Barry’s handwriting, asking him to meet him at a local diner at midnight tomorrownight. He recalled the last time he’d seen Barry- he was lying on the floor, unconscious as government officials tried to revive him, but to no veil. Or did they? Mulder never found out if Barry passed away for certain in that room he reasoned to himself.  
There could be a chance he was still alive. Mulder looked up at his informant, X. “You go meet him, X told Mulder gruffly. “He may have what you want,” X said. “What do I want?” Mulder asked as X started to walk away. “Your little green men,” X said over his shoulder. Then he repeated the words that Mulder had heard before, which were uttered to him by his previous informant Deep Throat, “they’re here, Mister Mulder. They’ve been here for a very long time,” and with that, X walked away down the street and disappeared around a corner.  
Mulder checked his watch as he stood in a park in Washington DC. It was 1am. He better get going back and make sure his apartment wasn’t bugged before someone sees him. So he quickly placed the note in his coat pocket before heading out. He looked around- the park was deserted. But Mulder knew from Deep Throat, who’d once said, “nothing is what it seems in our line of work, Mr Mulder.” Mulder smiled grimly as he remembered Deep Throat’s valuable advice. He headed into his car and started the engine before driving back to his flat.  
Once he was at his place, Mulder locked the door behind him and placed the note on his coffee table before looking around for a listening device. He moved chairs and tables; even looked in his bedroom that was used as a storage room due to the fact that Mulder didn’t need a bedroom. He always slept on the couch.  
When Mulder was satisfied he wasn’t being bugged, he rides up, and as he did so, he thought about Scully. “Tell no one about this,” X had told him sternly. “Even Scully?” Mulder asked. “Especially not Scully,” X replied. “May I ask why?” Mulder asked, not liking the terms of their arrangement. “You are in no position to question your orders Agent Mulder,” X told him before giving him a challenging stare.  
Mulder sat down on his couch and sighed. He wanted so badly to tell Scully about the note, but he couldn’t. His big break and Scully wouldn’t be there by his side. But in the end Mulder reasoned that it was probably for the best- he didn’t want to put Scully in danger or damage her career because of his unorthodox investigations into the paranormal.  
Then Mulder felt a tiredness wash over him so he lay down on the couch and it wasn’t long before he fell asleep.


	2. Looking out for Scully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully leaa A Bea Agent Mulder for the day on a case, Mulder checks if he’s been bugged...

Monday   
The X Files office  
10:30am 

In the X Files office the next day both Agents Mulder and Scully we’re sitting at their usual places and going over some old X Files that needed updating.   
Scully packed her briefcase and put in her jacket. “Right, I’m off to investigate the mysteries of Trinity Canyon,” she told him. “You sure you don’t want me to come?” Mulder asked. “I’ll be fine, thanks,” Scully said with a reassuring smile. It was just a confirmation case- a lady had vanished in the canyon and only her car remained. She’d been depressed and nobody’s seen her for the past two weeks. Scully knew the longer a person remained missing, the less likely it was that they’d be found alive. So she was just going to analyse some evidence and maybe find more clues of where the lady could have possibly gone in her distressed state. “Okay Mulder. See you in a couple of days. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Scully advised with a raised eyebrow.   
“Good luck Scully. Take care, and if you need anything just give me a call and I’ll be right Todd’s, okay?” Mulder told her with a smile, relieved that Scully had something to do while he carried on his secret investigation concerning Barry.   
Scully smiled. “Thanks. Will do,” she said before leaving the office. As soon as she left Mulder began checking his office to make sure it wasn’t bugged too. Again he moved chairs and tables and looked under piles and piles of paper and evidence. After an hours checking Mulder was satisfied that he wasn’t being bugged and spent the rest of the afternoon tidying the office once more. 

Later that night…

Mulder walked into the darkened diner and ordered a coffee. The diner was deserted as he looked through the darkness.   
He then saw a dark figure sitting in one corner. It was a man with a muscular build. He was sitting alone and he too was drinking coffee. “Barry,” Mulder muttered under his breath as he recognised the man. The man looked up and only spoke to Mulder once the waitress served him his coffee had gone back to the counter. “You’re late,” Barry said to Mulder, his voice sounding the same as when Mulder heard him last.   
“Yeah, sorry. Got caught in traffic,” Mulder quipped as he sipped his coffee. Barry sighed as he slipped Mulder a piece of paper over the table. “What’s this?” Mulder asked, studying the paper in the dark. It was directions. Directions to a big warehouse. “That’s the location of the new office my friend,” Barry told him. “Whose new office?” Mulder asked.   
Barry lowered his voice. “The D of J. When you saw them working on me, I woke and find myself strapped to a table there. There were men like me there, Agent Mulder. All strapped down to a table while getting our teeth and face examined,” he explained. Mulder leaned forward, afraid to ask. “Who examined you?” Barry chuckled. “Don’t you get it, Mulder? It’s the aliens. They government took me to them again. They left me there to go through the tests again,” Barry said a little angrily. “How did you get out?” Mulder wanted to know.   
“I woke up and some men I unstrapped me before letting me go. They gave me a new identity and everything,” Barry told him. “So that’s why I couldn’t find any record of you since I last saw you,” Mulder realised. Barry nodded. Mulder looked at the paper again. “So you’re saying the Department of Justice are working with the aliens? Why? What could they possibly get in return?” Mulder mused.   
Barry shrugged. “Access to new alien UFO technology? I don’t know Mulder, that’s why I need you to go to the warehouse and find out. When you do, tell the country- I want everyone to know,” Barry said before getting up and slowly walking to the exit of the diner. Mulder watched him go.


	3. Bingo for Ringo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder asks the Lone Gunmen for help...

Lone Gunmen offices   
Maryland  
Tuesday  
10am

“So you want us to hack into the D o J and give you access?” Langly summarised the next day as Mulder showed him the note Barry had given him the night before.   
Mulder nodded. “That’s the gist of it. Can you do it?” he asked. Langly grinned. “Sure. Piece of cake, give me a second,” he said as he began to expertly rap the keys of his computer keyboard. “Where’s the delicious Agent Scully?” Frohike asked. Mulder grinned. “I’m sorry Frohike. She’s washing her hair,” he told him. “Shame. I’ll bet she’ll still be hot once it’s done though,” Frohike said with a grin. “Down boy,” Mulder quipped. “So is she busy?” Byers wanted to know. Mulder told them how Scully was investigating a lady’s disappearance in Trinity Canyon.   
When he had done so, Mulder saw Langly print something our. “Bingo for Ringo,” he said triumphantly as he took the print out and gave it to Mulder. “You are now Agent Wiseky with level 5 clearance of that new D o J building. Have fun,” Langly told him. “Thanks Langly. You’re a genius,” Mulder told him as he put the pass in a plastic wallet. “Damn straight I am,” Langly told him. “Level 5 is top. Let us know I w what you find and we’ll publish it like you said that Barry character wanted,” Byers told Mulder. Mulder nodded. “I will. Thanks guys. Call you later,” he said as he left the Gunmen’s offices.


	4. Breaking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder breaks in... Will he get caught?

DOJ warehouse   
Tuesday night,  
Midnight 

Later that night Mulder drove towards the new building wondering what he’d find. He drummed his fingers nervously and in anticipation on the steering wheel, feeling anxious and excited at the same time.   
After a while the new building came into view and Mulder pulled into a parking space in the building’s new parking lot.   
He then got out of the car before making sure he got his pass. He had it and clipped it onto his jacket. Once at the front desk Mulder flashed through receptionist his pass confidently. “Agent Wisely,” he told the security guard. “I’m here to check on the stock,” he said. The security guard checked his pass and to Mulder’s relief he nodded and let Mulder through. Mulder gulped. Now was the hard part; he had to explore without being seen or look suspicious.   
He nodded to another guard who was stationed at a corner and kept going. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mulder found the door simply marked “Level 5”.  
“Bingo,” he said before taking a deep breath. He then used his pass and successfully opened the door. Once inside he flicked on the light and gasped. In the room were little containers filled with what looked like babies. Mulder looked at each container that lined one wall. They all look alien, each one with a distinctive feature that was a sign that it had gone wrong at birth. Before Mulder could study the babies more closely, the door opened and Mulder spun round in shock.   
“Time to go,” a voice told him roughly. The speaker was a tall man dressed in a black suit. “You need to leave,” the man repeated as Mulder still stood in shock. Finally Mulder was able to make a move. He wanted to ask why the man was letting him go when he could have just liked him, but he didn’t want to press his luck.   
So he just nodded and left. He followed the man in silence down the hall and toward the front door. “Good night,” the man barked at him before slamming the door behind Mulder after Mulder stepped outside in the dark.   
Mulder, still in a daze, got to his car and managed to drive home. On the way home he wondered what he’d seen. Was it aliens? Or just babies with birth defects? He wished Scully was there with him, then she’d been able to give a proper medical examination of the bodies.   
Unfortunately Mulder didn’t have time to take any photographic evidence, or any evidence at all for that matter. “Damnit,” he said as he realised he didn’t have any proof at all. “Better break the news gently to the Lone Gunmen, Mulder mused regretfully.


	5. Scully returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully returns from her case- will Mulder tell her about the meeting?

The X Files office   
3pm Wednesday 

Agent Mulder heard a familiar voice hum as they made their way towards his office. He looked up from his office and smiled when he saw Scully come in and returning his smile.   
“Hey,” Scully greeted him as she took off her jacket and placed her briefcase on her table. “Hey,” Mulder greeted her in return. “How was your investigation Scully?” Mulder wanted to know. Scully shrugged. “Oh, nothing exciting happened. They just asked me to scour the area one more time and look for clues. I found a few footprints that the police missed the first time round but they were all around in a circle where the lady’s car had been – they didn’t lead away from wheee her vehicle was so we can’t tell which direction she went.   
So I updated the file before coming back,” Scully explained to him. Mulder nodded. “Good work Scully,” he said. “So how about you Mulder? What did you get up to while I was gone? Watch some more home movies?” Scully asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow. Mulder grinned back, once more regretting that he couldn’t tell Scully where he’d been. So he settled for telling her he had a day off instead. “I couldn’t function without you Scully so I played a couple of basketball games in the gym,” he lied weakly. Scully nodded. “Sounds good. Don’t worry, I’m back now. So what do we do next?” Scully asked as a Mulder opened a new X File he got from AD Skinner and they began on another case once more. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
